Contact
by Animefreaks2
Summary: A Vocaloid muliti Perspective story set in Hawaii on a sudden zombie apocalypse, OC's will be accepted in story if well written...who shall live and who shall perish? MikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vacation will just have to wait

Tristan POV

Tristan was packing for the first "Vocaloid Vacation Week" of the new year which was made by their manager for a bit of relaxation before they go off again to tours, recording, and interviews. The vacation was set to be in Hawaii due to simplicity since after the week they have to perform there first. Finally finishing packing he looked in the mirror and smiled as his hair was in its usual messy style and his teal eyes shined right back at him. " I can't wait for this vacation! I can finally have some time alone with Miku and tell her how I feel." He said to himself feeling nothing but excitement.

After putting on his usual plain shirt and blue jeans, he began to grab his suitcase and turned on the T.V since he still had time to spare. "People are urged to stay inside their homes and wait for this infection to blow over…." A news reporter began to say but being quickly interrupted by a click of a remote "I hate it when people over react about the flu season…" Tristan thought to himself as he turned off the T.V as a knock interrupts the silence. "Yes? " Tristan asked lying on his bed "Tristan? It's time to go to the airport!" Said an excited male voice. "Len are you driving? I would hate to get in a car with you!" Tristan replied opening the door seeing the Spiky haired blond in front of his door wearing sunglasses and sporting rainbow lei.

"I think you a little to into it…we are not even in Honolulu yet." Tristan said trying not to laugh at the blonde's outfit. "Hey, we are on vacation! Lets just enjoy it while it last ok?" Len asked as he walked into Tristan's room and grabbing his stuff "now come on the cab is here!" Len said practically dragging Tristan to the cab. When they arrived outside the other Vocaloid's were loading up into their cabs and getting ready to leave. "So are all going to the Vocaloid tour plane? " Tristan asked once they were in the cab and began to go to the airport. "Of course but some of us will need to stay in Hawaii for a bit since for some odd reason, the other airlines are all booked…."

Len began to say as he stared at a nearby house that had looked like something out of a horror movie "What's wrong?" Tristan asked looking at him "Nothing…Its just I thought I saw something." Len said quickly smiling as they soon arrived to the airport which seemed more busy then usual. "Good thing we don't have to go through that…" he said as the cabs went around and everyone walked to the Tour plane. Once situated Tristan sat next to Len in first the front as he saw a certain teal haired girl walk to the back "Are you going to ditch me for Miku again Tristan?" Len asked raising his eyebrow a bit "Course not!" He replied swiftly blushing madly as the stewardess announced they were going to take off soon. Tristan looked out the window and suddenly saw a man sprinting towards another "what's going on over there?" He began to say to Len before the captain's voice came on the intercom "Due to sudden request we need to take off now' he announced as they soon took off "Well…. that was strange…" Tristan thought.

After some time Tristan went to talk to some of the loids and after that he noticed that soon they would arrive so he went to his seat. Suddenly he heard a explosion come from outside "What the Hell?!" Tristan said looking outside as he saw a nearby plane hurdle towards their plane "no way..," he said in disbelieve as he heard the captain yell in surprise and seeing the "fasten seatbelt" sign come on and quickly doing so . As soon as he buckled the plane began to swerve to try and dodge but instead making it easier for the nearby plane to hit them hard as the debris form the other plane hit the middle. The electricity shut off but light was pouring into the plane and Tristan looked back to see what was causing it…. he soon wished he didn't. When he looked he noticed a giant hole appear where the door was section that split them form the rest were was gone and gravity was trying to pull them out but Tristan was fast and quickly strapped in tighter and he noticed Len was out cold so he proceeded to help him as the captain yelled from the cockpit "We are going down!"

Suddenly the next thing he knew. .. Impact…impact and water…water began to enter the plane fast "is this how I die?" Tristan thought as he slowly began to black out seeing the sky come closer and closer and seeing a burning light fly by…"what the…" He began to think as he soon closed his eyes with the last sight being sand…

This is the first installment of a Multi Perspective of the zombie apocalypse…private message me for your OC to be featured in a chapter or have a whole POV chapter to themselves remember...up to you if they shall live or perish…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The world is gone…did no one tell you?

Miku's POV

"_Need to hold on…_" Miku thought to herself as she looked around at the mass destruction of the plane as she held onto the broken wing for dear life. It was all suppose to be a fun vacation for all the hard work they have done in the past year, but now it was apparent that it was not going to happen. "I need to find the others…make sure they are ok." She said as she searched through the flames and saw a hand come out of the water frantically.

Seeing this single sign of hope, Miku gathered up all her courage to swim towards the area she saw the hand and dived quickly to find out who this could be. Miku soon found that the survivor was Rin Kagamine and she swam down to grab her hand and led her to the broken airplane wing. "Who?" Rin asked as she slowly looked up and smiled softly "Miku… I'm glad your ok." She said coughing a bit. "What happened Rin? It was all so fast. I can't process what happened fast enough." Miku said looking at her friend.

"That does not matter now, what we need to do is find shore or some type of boat to get to shore and report what happened." Rin said as she looked around "We can't worry about the others now, we have to hope that they were able to find shore and get to safety." Miku nodded as she took one last quick look around and began to kick and move the wing where the fire seemed to open. "So…what do you think happened to the other side of the plane?" Rin asked as she helped kick, "I don't think it crashed by us because it seemed to still be moving when we landed here."

Miku looked saddened as she remembered who was on that side of the plane "Tristan and Len were on that side of the plane…I hope they are ok…" She said letting a tear fall. "Hey don't worry! If I know my idiot of a twin…he will take care of each other and make sure they are ok." Rin said patting her back softly "Now come on lets paddle further." With a nod Miku began to kick and soon she saw it…land, and not just any land…Hawaii.

"There it is!" Rin said happily as she began kicking faster but then Miku noticed something…smoke. Smoke seemed like it was coming from everywhere around the island and distant screams could be heard from a nearby boat that seemed to be splattered with blood. "What the hell happened…" Miku asked softly looking around at the devastation. "I don't know…" Rin replied with a scared voice as they slowly began to paddle to the boat and looking at the windows and seeing a man burst through a door as he turned and saw the two girls "you got to find a way to get out of here! They are getting faster…you got-Ack!" He said as what seemed to be bloodied women come from behind and bit his arm as the man quickly punches the woman off and grips his arm "I'm done for.." He said as he fell to the floor.

"What was that?!" Miku yelled as she began paddling away from the boat as fast as she could " this cannot be happening." Rin said, as she was frightened to death. "We got to get to shore.." Miku stated as she began to lead Rin to what seemed to be an empty beach…


End file.
